2010
was Hollyoaks's sixteenth year of production. Events Hollyoaks events *1st January - Fernando Fernandez proposes to Steph Cunningham, who accepts. Gilly Roach unintentionally proposes to Cheryl Brady, who accepts. Lydia Hart confesses to the murder of Sarah Barnes and is charged. (Final appearance of the character) *8th January - Leila Roy leaves to start a new life and new job in Paris. (Final appearance of the character) *13th January - Hayley Ramsey discovers that she is pregnant. *18th January - Zoe Carpenter discovers that Lydia Hart has been sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of Sarah Barnes. Gilly Roach proposes to Cheryl Brady for a second time, who accepts. *22nd January - Fernando Fernandez leaves the village after splitting from Steph Cunningham. (Final appearance of the character) *27th January - Zoe Carpenter and Mike Barnes leave the village to go travelling. (Final appearance of Mike until 2016 and Zoe until 2017) *28th January - Sasha Valentine is seriously assaulted by an unknown attacker. *2nd February - Jamie is beaten up by Rhys Ashworth. *4th February - Jamie is kidnapped by Rhys Ashworth and Darren Osborne, before being beaten and left for dead in a forest. *10th February - Blue is stabbed by Jamie with a paper knife. *11th February - Darren Osborne is stabbed by Jamie whilst trying to save Hannah Ashworth. Jamie is then arrested. *12th February - Hannah Ashworth decides to leave the village, turning down husband Darren Osborne's offer of going with her, taking Jamie's money but leaving Darren £5,000. (Final appearance of the character) *17th February - Josh Ashworth, Sasha Valentine, Dave Colburn and India Longford are involved in a car accident when Josh, who had his drink spiked by Rhys Ashworth, causes the car to spin out into the path of another oncoming car, which crashes into them. The group manage to escape before the car explodes. Josh is arrested for driving under the influence. *23rd February - Holly Cunningham goes missing. *26th February - Tony Hutchinson is arrested on suspicion of abducting Holly Cunningham. *1st March - Holly Cunningham is found by Darren Osborne, but she manages to flee from him. *5th March - Sheila Buxton leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *8th March - Gilly Roach returns from Thailand with a girlfriend, Jem Costello, whom he proposes to and she accepts. (First appearance of Jem) *10th March - After pleading guilty to driving under the influence of alcohol, Josh Ashworth receives a suspended sentence, has his licence revoked, and is forced to attend AA meetings for six months. *23rd March - Jake Dean spots Holly Cunningham, who runs but falls over, sustaining serious head injuries. Jake rushes her to hospital but is arrested on suspicion of abducting her. *30th March - Jake Dean is taken hostage by Caroline. *6th April - Spencer Gray is arrested on suspicion of abducting Holly Cunningham. *7th April - Holly Cunningham awakens from her coma. *9th April - Anita Roy is attacked by Lauren Valentine. *12th April - Zak Ramsey discovers that his brother has died. *13th April - Zak Ramsey proposes to Michaela McQueen, but she is unable to give him an answer. *16th April - Martin Campbell is left seriously injured during a confrontation with Kris Fisher. *23rd April - Eva Strong arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *27th April - Zak Ramsey proposes to Michaela McQueen but she rejects, revealing that she knows of his one night stand with Laura. *29th April - Josh Ashworth is arrested after punching his father, Neville. *4th May - Tariq Mistry is attacked by Zak Ramsey. *7th May - Calvin Valentine is attacked by Kyle Ryder and his gang whilst attempting to arrest them for drug dealing. Gaz Bennett is arrested for assaulting Sasha Valentine. *12th May - Theresa McQueen discovers that she is pregnant. *14th May - Gaz Bennett is arrested for assaulting Calvin Valentine after Calvin goads Gaz into attacking him. *17th May - Texas Longford arrives for her sister, India's 20th birthday party. (First appearance of the character) *18th May - Calvin Valentine and Carmel McQueen re-marry. *19th May - Josh Ashworth is left seriously injured after crashing Olly Larkin's car whilst intoxicated. *21st May - During his wedding reception, Calvin Valentine is shot by Theresa McQueen after Theresa reveals to her sister, Mercedes, that Calvin is the father of her unborn baby. *24th May - Calvin Valentine dies from a gunshot wound inflicted by Theresa McQueen. (Last appearance of Calvin until 2011) *26th May - Gaz Bennett is arrested on the suspicion of murdering Calvin Valentine. *27th May - Elliot Bevan accidentally overdoses on drugs supplied to him by Archie Carpenter. *28th May - Archie Carpenter leaves the village after being ostracised by his friends. (Final appearance of the character) *2nd June - Steph Cunningham is diagnosed with cervical cancer. *4th June - Olly Larkin attempts to rape Amy Barnes, but she manages to escape. Olly is later arrested for attempted rape. Josh Ashworth receives a custodial sentence for driving under the influence. *16th June - Steph Cunningham has a hysterectomy. *18th June - Rae Wilson is viciously attacked. Tony Hutchinson meets Gabby Sharpe, whom he witnesses get struck by a car. (First appearance of Gabby Sharpe) *21st June - After rushing Gabby Sharpe to hospital, Tony Hutchinson meets her two children, Amber and Taylor Sharpe. (First appearances of the characters) *25th June - Newt accepts an offer from his mother to move in with her and his brother, Jenson, and leaves the village. (Final appearance of Newt) *2nd July - Gaz Bennett kidnaps Anita Roy but is arrested on the suspicion of the murder of Calvin Valentine after being found with the gun used to shoot Calvin. *14th July - Lauren Valentine falls down the stairs of The Loft during an argument with her sister, Sasha Valentine. Neville and Suzanne Ashworth prepare to leave the village for Spain with their son Rhys, but when Rhys reveals that he was responsible for his brother Josh's car accident, they leave with Josh instead. (Last appearance of Suzanne until 2011, last appearance of Josh until 2012 and final appearance of Neville) *16th July - Calvin Valentine's funeral takes place. Kyle Ryder is arrested on suspicion of Calvin's murder. *19th July - Carl Costello arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *20th July - The rest of Costellos arrive in the village. (First appearances of Heidi Costello, Riley Costello, Seth Costello). *23rd July - Mitzeee Minniver arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *26th July - Nancy Hayton is attacked and kidnapped by Loretta Jones. *27th July - Loretta Jones leaves the village to admit herself into a psychiatric hospital after being convinced to do so by Jake Dean and Nancy Hayton. (Final appearance of Loretta Jones) *29th July - Gilly Roach proposes to Steph Cunningham, but she unable to give him an answer. *1st August - Joan McQueen dies. *2nd August - Des Townsend proposes to Jacqui McQueen, but she refuses to give an answer. Jasmine Costello arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *4th August - Joan McQueen's funeral takes place, which Bart McQueen arrives for. (First appearance of the character) *5th August - Brendan Brady arrives in the village to the delight of his sister, Cheryl. (First appearance of the character) *6th August - Des Townsend proposes to Jacqui McQueen, but she rejects. Des, along with his sister Rose, are arrested for the criminal damage to Relish. Jake Dean and Zak Ramsey leave the village with Kris Fisher to live with Zoe Carpenter in London. (Final appearances of Des Townsend, Jake Dean & Zak Ramsey) *11th August - Lynsey Nolan arrives in the village after being invited to the grand opening of Chez Chez by friend Cheryl Brady. (First appearance of the character since 2008) *13th August - The Valentine family leave the village to move to Spain. (Final appearances of Lauren, Leo, Sasha Valentine and Spencer Gray) *30th August - Alistair Longford proposes to Cindy Hutchinson, who accepts. Steph Cunningham discovers that her cancer is terminal. *1st September - The O'Connor family arrive in the village. (First appearances of Diane, Finn, Rob & Sinead O'Connor) *14th September - Doug Carter is attacked by an unknown attacker. *16th September - Charlotte Lau, high on drugs, is seriously injured when she falls from the Archway. *17th September - Lee Hunter proposes to Leanne Holliday, who accepts. Doug Carter suffers a seizure after taking an overdose of cocaine. Later, he discovers that Carl Costello is his attacker, and decides to leave the village. Charlotte Lau also decides to leave the village. (Last appearance of Doug until 2011 and final appearance of Charlotte) *23rd September - On the day of her wedding to Gilly Roach, Steph Cunningham is admitted to hospital after collapsing. Darren Osborne proposes to Cindy Hutchinson but she rejects. *24th September - Gilly Roach and Steph Cunningham marry, as do Alistair Longford and Cindy Hutchinson. Alistair and Cindy leave the village for their honeymoon in Switzerland with Cindy's daughter Holly following the ceremony. (Last appearance of Cindy and Holly Cunningham until 2011) *9th October - On the day of Lanika and Jamil Fadel's arranged wedding, the pair end up changing their minds after agreeing that they don't really want to marry each other. *12th October - Taylor Sharpe discovers that his new friend, Arlo Davenport, is actually his brother and that his father, Phil Sharpe, has been living a double life. *26th October - Liam McAllister attempts to murder Seth Costello by getting him intoxicated before drowning him in a spa pool. He is discovered by Mitzeee Minniver. Phil Sharpe is arrested for drink driving. Mandy Richardson returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2007) *28th October - Bart McQueen is stabbed by Fern. *29th October - Warren Fox returns, revealing that he survived The Loft fire last year. (First appearance of the character since 2009). *8th November - Il Gnosh explodes after being purposefully set alight by an unknown arsonist. Malachy Fisher sustains serious head injuries in the explosion. *9th November - Amber Sharpe discovers that she is pregnant. *10th November - Steph Roach rescues Leah Barnes, Lucas Hay and Amy Barnes from the Il Gnosh fire. However, Steph decides to remain inside the building, choosing to take her own life to the heartbreak of husband Gilly. (Last appearance of Steph until 2011) *15th November - Elliot Bevan leaves the village for the United States, accepting a job offer at NASA. *16th November - Malachy Fisher is placed on life support, unable to breathe unassisted caused by irreparable injuries sustained in the Il Gnosh explosion. *17th November - Tony Hutchinson is arrested on suspicion of arson. *18th November - Malachy Fisher dies of his injuries sustained in the Gnosh fire after his wife, Mercedes Fisher, and friends, Cheryl Brady and Lynsey Nolan, decide to switch off his life support. Malachy's brother, Kris, leaves the village following Malachy's death. (Final appearance of Malachy and Kris Fisher) *23rd November - Dom Reilly is revealed as the Il Gnosh arsonist. Ravi Roy decides to move to Middlebrough. (Final appearance of Ravi Roy) *24th November - Dom Reilly confesses to the Il Gnosh fire and is arrested. (Last appearance of Dom Reilly until 2013) *30th November - Jem Costello leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *1st December - The truth about how Warren Fox survived the fire back in 2009 is revealed in a special flash back episode. It is revealed that Warren met Dale Greer who he stabbed and killed and planted his body in the wreckage of The Loft. *2nd December - Malachy Fisher's funeral takes place. *3rd December - Steph Roach's funeral takes place. *8th December - Warren Fox is arrested on suspicion of conspiracy to defraud by new detective Ethan Scott. (First appearance of Ethan Scott) *10th December - Ethan Scott's fiancée, Liberty Savage, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *16th December - Fern is arrested for stabbing Bart McQueen and blackmailing Jasmine Costello. *17th December - Amber, Taylor and Gabby Sharpe leave the village after Finn O'Connor is revealed as the father of Amber's unborn baby. (Last appearance of Amber until 2014 and final appearances of Taylor and Gabby) *23rd December - India Longford goes in the place of her sister, Texas Longford, to meet her online date, Cameron, who turns out to be Silas Blissett. Silas brutally strangles India to death. (First appearance of Silas and last appearance of India until 2011). *27th December - Warren Fox and Brendan Brady team up to make Danny Houston sign his half of the Loft to Warren, Danny does but threatens Brendan his going to kill Ste Hay, Brendan flips and batters Danny to death with a hammer. India Longford's body is found. *30th December - Silas Blissett attempts to strangle Nancy Hayton with a rope but is interrupted by Darren Osborne. Real life events *2nd July - Lucy Allan's final episode as series producer airs. *5th July - Paul Marquess's first episode as series producer airs. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2010 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2010 returns. Departures See also: Category:2010 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2010 episodes. See also *Category:2010 minor characters *Category:2010 births *Category:2010 marriages *Category:2010 deaths Category:2000s Category:2010